


Left, Left, a Little More

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Left, Left, a Little More

Sitting with Dean between your legs, tension was high in the air, both of you extremely focused on the task at hand. “Right there!” You called out. “Wait. Left, left, just a little more. There!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” He groaned.

“Not hard enough, Winchester.” You shot back through gritted teeth.

“You wanna come try?” He asked sarcastically.

You rolled your eyes. “I could do that better than you any day.”

Suddenly, the door opened and you both looked over to see a very confused looking Sam. “What the hell are you two doing? Because I was walking by and frankly…I was a little afraid to come in here.”

Raising an eyebrow, you pointed to the TV screen. “I’m trying to get him to play Tetris right.” You said innocently. 

“Okay, then. I’m gonna leave you to it.” He said, slowly shutting the door.

The two of you looked at each other and shrugged before your eyes went back to the TV.


End file.
